Talk:Gonbe
Merge with Chimney Can we merge the information on this rabbit/cat with Chimney. I know we should we give each and every character their own page however there are some characters that would really should be grouped together. There isn't enough information on this guy to warrant him a proper article and anything that will be mentioned will be just a repeat of Chimney's history. There really are some characters that really need to be grouped together especially due their stub like nature. I mean I don't think anyone would give Princess his own page just because he's an individual. Just my thoughts on the number of character stubs we seem to be producing lately. Mugiwara Franky 02:08, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Well, let's wait until the site has over 1000+ articles to decide because doing it now will make it hard to reach to that desired number. Joekido :I fail to see any point in trying to reach a certain number of articles if a good 300 or so of them aren't long enough for their own article, or we'll just merge them afterwards anyways. Cody2526 03:47, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, if you want to merge, I won't get in your way. Looks like some paired characters can' have their own pages so what we need is a Category:Paired Characters Joekido I don't think its ness... For one we haven't finished setting all the characters into our page layouts. There is quite a bit more to write about certain characters. I say we wait until then. I've been trying to bring all the articles up to snuff now most of the info from Wikipedia is here. Its only pictures, filler characters and some of the things like episodes that are absent now on a large scale. I'm pushing everything to be here by Jan 1st, so we start the new year with a fresh one, where there is nothing left to do but improve the info wikipedia been using. One-Winged Hawk 06:20, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Also there is little point in having gender categories or race categories, if we are going to merged things like characters. How would you explain the reason for Chimney to have a deux gender on her page? You'd have to drop the whole category. I say expand not merge, there is still plenty of info to go on pages like this. Its just at wikipedia there was no room for it and as I said before, we haven't brought all the pages up to snuff. One-Winged Hawk 06:29, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Actually I was thinking of giving Gonbe a little section called pet in Chimney's page and categorizing her under Characters with Pets. It would still be Chimney's page that can be still be categorized by gender and race however it would also cover her pet in a little section. ::Maybe asking here for some characters to be merged wasn't the best of starts however if think about it in the long run, there are some characters that need to be grouped together. Think about it, Kiwi as a character hasn't done anything to our knowledge that may set her apart from her sister Mozu. Tyrannosaurus, Iceburg's pet mouse didn't do anything except star in Sogeking's music video and that's trivia at most. Bottom line is that there are characters in One Piece that can't give good character articles unless they're supported by other characters like Kiwi with Mozu. Also there are characters that can't give good articles by themselves since they seem more like accessories to other characters than as individual characters themselves, like Gonbe, Hatori, and Tyransaurus. Sorry if this sounds wrong or anything but that's my view on some of them. Mugiwara Franky 02:05, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, let's wait until we have over 1000 articles. That sounds reasonable. Oh, i can't wait to see the day! When I first came here, it had a mere 400 articles, and just looks at it now! Does anyone know the gender of Gonbe? -- Its male.. Read the page before askin somethin like that..